


Shush

by yandereislife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Dating, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereislife/pseuds/yandereislife
Summary: This is also on my Wattpad (_yandereislife) and one of the first one shots I wrote.





	Shush

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad (_yandereislife) and one of the first one shots I wrote.

#######  
[M/N] - Male Name/You  
#######

[Third Person's POV]

Kise, who to you is Ryou, held [M/N]'s hand as they walked through the crowded streets in the place they called home. Earlier Tetsu had called [M/N] so they could catch up. And then Daiki called asking for Ryou. They were about a block away from the street basketball court when Ryou heard the scream of a fangirl.

"After I see Nigou and Tetsu, I'll go home and make dinner. Don't eat too much."

"Your cooking is always delicious. Don't tire yourself out," Kise said with a small chuckle. He leaned down and kissed [M/N]'s forehead...which was supposed to be on lips. "I gotta go meet Aominecchi. Be safe [M/N]cchi~!"

Confused, the boy gently touched his bottom lip as he watched Kise get farther away. He didn't even say the usual "I love you".

😐

"I don't know Aominecchi. I love him, but..."

"Bweak uph wiph fhim (Break up with him)," Aomine said through a full mouth. They decided to meet up at Maji Burger for their talk about Kise's relationship. The tanned male gulped what was left of his fries before continuing. "If you want something he doesn't have then find a girl with huge breast."

"That's not the problem!" Kise gripped his head in frustration. "Whenever he's around he drives my heart insane. But then I look at his face and he's just staring at me like I'm not important to him! No expression. Not even an "I love you~"!!"

Aomine just stared at him as if he grew a second head. "Then...cheat on him."

The blonde gaped at the ganguro's daring words that hit him like a bullet. "Y-you want me to cheat on [M/N]cchi?"

"You just said the problem was that he has no emotion, so," he put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his now intertwined hands. "Cheat to get something out. Trust me. Things will be going smooth in no time."

Kise considered this for a moment and thought about the consequences. On one hand he'll get his wish. On the other, [M/N] would probably break up with him and he couldn't take the chance, but the offer was beginning to draw him in.

"...I trust you, Aominecchi."

The deed was done

They shook hands. No one was to know of this until the day [M/N] showed even a flicker of emotion.

😑

"So you think Kise wants to break up with you?"

"I never said that Taiga."

"That's what it sounded like."

[M/N] never thought that Bakagami could ask so many questions. At first it was just the cousins of the Kuroko clan until the Nigou's barking attracted his attention. Then the two of them were talking and the old baka just had to butt in.

"I thought you were happy [M/N]-kun," Tetsu added giving Kagami a hard glare.

"I am."

Bakagami drops, yet another bomb. "Then you should smile every once in a while."

They both gave him an icy glare that chilled him the bone.

"Forget about it." The [brunette, blonde, etc.] left the two stunned by how cold the demand sounded. Kuroko gave his cousin a good luck in his head knowing the other wouldn't be able to hear him.

😟

[M/N] got to his shared apartment earlier then he thought he would. He took a quick shower and changed into one of Kise's large night shirts that ended above his knees.

[M/N] moved through the kitchen not knowing someone was behind him. Once he began to cut the onions for the beef Kise gave [M/N] a quick hug. And now his finger is bleeding.

"[M/N]CCHI!! I missed you! Did you hav–ohmigosh your bleeding!" He spared a glance at your face and saw nothing. "W-well let me get it for you."

He put [M/N]'s finger in his mouth and began to suck on it. You just stared at him as if he were an alien. "Please let go."

"Say you love me!"

"I don't love you right now, Ryou."

[M/N] turned everything off and put the unfinished food in the fridge. He turned to leave and the shocked Kise was standing the dark kitchen.

"...SO CLOSE!!!"

😶  
[Second Person's POV]

The next few months have been heavy on the both of you. Kise had to keep his white lies in check while recently you have been frustrated sexually. And usually it was only Kise who that felt way. Not only that, but he's brought this "model friend" home with him almost every. Single. Day.

At first you were okay with it. You had met Misa Amane when Kise brought her for the first. She was a blonde with blue eyes and had a thing for gothic clothes. She came over constantly and you grew annoyed, but you didn't show it being raised as the good child you are.

Once you and Kise were in the middle of doing it when she interrupted. With that you began to hate her, taking your Ryou away like he was meant to be shared.

Then there was that day.

[Kise's POV]

I called Misacchi over to tell her I was done with the affair. Now [M/N]cchi glares at me when she comes over and this isn't what I wanted.

I heard a chair scraping the floor as [M/N]cchi got up. He gathered all of his textbooks, essays, and other things.

"I'm going to the library. Don't burn the kitchen down."

"So mean-ssu!"

He left through the door and didn't bother closing. I wondered why for a second and saw Misacchi as the answer.

"Kise-kun!"

"Listen, Misacchi, I want to--"

"Take it to the next level? We're getting engaged?!? Ohmigosh I can't wait to to tell that [eye color] eyed troll that you broke up with him!" She began to scream her head off.

"WHAT?! No I don't wan--"

She cut me off again with a forced kiss. I heard something heavy drop on the floor and shoved her off. [M/N]cchi stood there with a sad smile that broke my heart.

"[M/N]cchi it's not what it looks like."

"I see..." And he ran off. I followed after him, yet I heard Misa from the hallway.

"Matte, Kise-kun!"

"I'm sorry, but please don't come back. You're really ugly," I said.

And with that our chase began.

[M/N's POV]

I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I knew it was Ryou, but I didn't want to stop. I believed I lost him through the crowd of people, who pushed you towards an abandoned park.

"[M/N]cchi! Come back!"

"No!"

Despite what I said I ran straight into him. He crushed me in the warmth of a hug that I've missed for so long. And for the first time in forever, I cried.

Ryou sat us on one of the swings and rocked us back and forth as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

"Why would hurt me like that?"

"I wanted you to say you loved me."

"What about that kiss with Amane?"

"That was an accident waiting to happen. She thought I loved her."

"Well so did I."

"I'm sorry."

A normal conversation like this has never happened between us. Ryou would usually yell and I would never say much. I heard a deep chuckle and saw Ryou staring at my lips.

"How about you help me clean my Misa-tainted lips, [M/N]cchi."

I looked deep into Ryou's golden eyes and blushed. How did I not notice this feeling before? I saw a world of colors explode in my head. His lips brushed mine then we deepened our kiss. His wet muscle went to explore my mouth and I got the feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

We broke up the kiss to catch our breaths. Ryou gave me a small smile.

"You finally responded [M/N]cchi!"

"Well I never knew what I was missing out on."

"...Promise you'll love me forever."

"I'm yours. Forever and always"

We sat there for a long time and I felt Ryou shiver as he tried to keep us both warm. I hopped off his lap and held out my hand. "Ryou...let's go home."

He gently swept me off my legs and carried me bridal style after covering me with his jacket.

"Yeah."


End file.
